The present invention relates to swimming flippers, and in particular to swimming flippers substantially consisting of a blade and a footwear or shoe suitably shaped and provided with a sole.
It is known about the existence of flippers provided with coupling systems which allow to secure a blade to the corresponding shoe or footwear, thus allowing its removal in situations in which, for instance, said blade is cumbersome before or after a diving session, or if it is damaged and needs to be replaced. Said systems are often quite complex and do not show a great efficiency; moreover, they allow to mount onto a given shoe only a given type of blade, according to the kind of diving the scuba diver might want to do with said blade, for instance skin diving or scuba diving or the like.
The present invention aims to provide a swimming flipper whose shoe portion can be connected to any kind of blade portion, whose width and/or length and material are chosen according to the type of diving the scuba diver might want to do.
Said scope is achieved by the present invention by means of a swimming flipper comprising a shoe portion equipped with a sole, and a blade portion placed before said sole; in said flipper the sole and the blade are attached one to the other by connecting means allowing the blade to be removed from the sole and to be replaced with a similar blade or with any other type of blade.
By means of the present swimming flipper provided with said connecting means, therefore, it is advantageously possible to adapt any type of blade, according to the various diving needs of the scuba diver, to the flipper shoe.